Shark Week: Jeek
by Ability King KK
Summary: Jeek is offered a spot in The Resistance and this is how it went down.  5 of 5 of Shark Week one-shots.


**Finishing up Shark Week, we go to the world of **_**Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom**_** where we will find the shark demon Jeek.**

**-:-**

In a small village near the ocean in the Demon Realm, a shark-like man was walking through muttering to himself and glaring at those who looked at him.

"Damn Dark Liege. Spoiling all my fun. What's the point of living if you can' go crazy on anyone?" demanded Jeek to no one.

"So you want to go crazy, huh? Maybe I can help you with that~"

Startled, Jeek turned around to see a smiling glasses wearing man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? My name is Knell and I've come to you with an offer~"

"Take you offer and shove it! I got better things to do!" yelled Jeek as he turned to walk away.

"So you don't want to take revenge on the Dark Liege Army? That's a shame~"

Jeek stopped in his tracks at that. He turned back to Knell with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about, Four Eyes? What do you mean by revenge?"

"My master has created a Resistance to go up against the Dark Liege Army and to gain power. If you were to join, think of how crazy you'd get to be without any restrictions~"

The shark demon thought about it and gave a toothy grin, but then got suspicious. This offer seemed to good to be true.

"What's the catch, Four Eyes?"

"Well aren't we cautious? I didn't think someone like you would be cautious~" said Knell with a smirk. "If you must know, all you have to do is prove yourself and then you're in~"

"And how do I do that?"

"I hear that this village supports the Dark Liege~"

It didn't take long for the puzzle pieces to fit together as Jeek's shark-like grin became more insane looking. About an hour later, the village was in shambles. The buildings were collapsed, bodies were everywhere, and standing in the middle was Jeek, now in his demon form, covered in blood as he killed the last remaining villager.

"Hahahahahahaha! No one can stand up to me! I am Jeek the Crazy Freak and the Dark Liege will soon no her place!"

"I must say, Jeek, I'm impressed! You didn't even hesitate to kill the children~"

"If don't have water, blood is the next best thing for me to go crazy insane. It doesn't matter whose blood it is!" declared Jeek.

"Good! Master Fall will be please to hear that you will be joining our cause~"

"I'll get to kill more guys, right?"

"As long as they follow the Dark Liege, then yes~"

"Great! The more I go insane, the more life is enjoyable!"

The two then headed out of the destroyed village; ready to meet up with Fall to show him that the Resistance gained a new member.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**More or less, this was how I figured Jeek would have joined the Resistance. With the promise to be able to kill as many as he wished. As to this '~', those are supposed to be in place of a music note, which is usually seen in Knell's dialogue in the manga. Since I don't know how to make a music note through typing, I used '~'**

**And thus ends this series of Shark Week fics. I could have made more considering that there are more shark-based characters like Squalo from **_**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**_**, Sharkman from **_**Ultimate Muscle**_**, and Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro from **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**_**. Only problem with writing about those three are as follows:**

**Squalo is from Part V of **_**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**_** and I only know about stuff from Part III. **

**Sharkman is a very minor character that only gets about two panels of screen time before Wally Tusket defeats him.**

**And finally, I know next to nothing about **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**_** and wish to wait for the release of the manga in English before I tackle the series. This way, I can get a better understanding of it.**

**All in all though, there is always next year's Shark Week and by then, even more shark-based characters could be revealed, especially for ongoing series like **_**Toriko**_** or **_**Blue Exorcist**_**. Until that happens though, ja ne!**


End file.
